Want You Back
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Klaine. Fluff. Angst. Cuteness. Warblers. ONE SHOT! : Kurt and Blaine have a fight and break up but they can't live without each other... Rated T for safety!


Want You Back

Kurt and Blaine had been broken up for 3 days when Blaine finally decided to give up and apologize to Kurt. He so desperately wanted things to go back to normal. He was literally lost without Kurt. Ever since their fight, he hadn't left his bedroom. He had been on his bed wearing the same pyjamas he had been when Kurt had stormed out.

He shuttered and sobbed a little bit as he remembered what had happened.

After school, Kurt and Blaine had decided to go back to Blaine's house for the night to do homework and watch the season premiere of America's Next Top Model.

After dinner, they had already finished their homework and they cuddled on the bed until Top Model came on. A few minutes before the start of the show, Kurt had decided to use the washroom. He left his phone on the bed, however.

About a minute after Kurt left, his phone beeped. Blaine slightly recalled Kurt being rather attached to his phone all night. He didn't want to invade Kurt's privacy though, so he shoved the thought into the back of his mind.

But then it beeped again. So Blaine decided that it could be Burt or Carole and it could be important, so he decided to just look and make sure everything was okay. He unlocked Kurt's phone and opened the messages, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw;

To Kurt;

From Luke:

You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me ;p

Blaine gasped. He read the next one…

To Kurt;

From Luke:

Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night? (;

Blaine gasped again and scrolled up through the rest of the texts and his heart broke as he read them. When he finally found the first one, he let out an audible whimper. They had been texting each other for 4 days.

Blaine dropped the phone onto the bed and his head fell into his hands as sobs erupted from his body; he never thought Kurt would cheat on him. As if on cue, Kurt walked back into the room and noticed Blaine crying. He came up behind him and wrapped him up in a hug. Blaine flinched and jumped away.

"Blaine honey, what's wrong?" he cooed.

"Get out Kurt, we're done" he spat. It came out before he could really process what he was saying. He was filled with anger and it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Why?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I'm going to ask you this once, Kurt, and you are going to give me a straight answer" he said, as venom laced his tone. Kurt just nodded in. agreement. He was too scared to speak.

"Who the hell is Luke?"

Kurt's face paled.

"Why were you going through my phone?"

"That was your one chance Kurt. Get out!" he cried. He grabbed Kurt's jacket and messenger bag and shoved them into Kurt's arms while nudging him out. Once Kurt

was out in the hall way he slammed his door shut. He locked it and crawled over to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

And he had been there ever since. Over the 3 days he hadn't left his room expect to go to the washroom. And he had only eaten when his mother brought him food and had forced him too. And he hadn't been to school.

But over the three days Kurt had texted him numerous times explaining the entire situation, and in truth Blaine had forgiven him 2 days earlier when he had explained that Luke was just a guy who he had met at the mall who was confused like Dave and had taken a liking too him. But Kurt had already told the kid he had a boyfriend, and that the texts were just jokes.

He still couldn't bring himself to go to school or reply to Kurt. He was ashamed that he over reacted and was terrified that Kurt wouldn't take him back. So on the third day of being home and in bed wallowing in self pity, the Warbler's came over to pose an intervention.

They didn't even bother knocking, they just strut into Blaine's room like they owned it.

"What are you guys doing here? Did Kurt send you?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did" said Trent. "And we came to make sure you hadn't died or anything since you refuse to speak to him" he finished.

"Well, I'm alive so you can all leave" Blaine said before he buried his face in his pillow hoping that they would disappear.

"Not so fast" David began. "We have our own agenda too, but first we need to know…do you forgive him?" he asked. They all looked like they were standing on eggshells waiting for his answer.

"Yes" he stated simply. He looked like he was out of it.

"Okay then" Jeff said before running to Blaine's bed and pulling him up and out of bed so he was standing on his feet.

"Oh dude when was the last time you showered?" he asked. Blaine just shrugged.

"Okay then, well you are going to shower and then you are going to go to school and sing him a song tomorrow and you guys are going to make up and have lots of gay babies!" Nick smiled.

"I don't think so guys, I don't even know if he would take me back" Blaine frowned. He was ready for all the drama to be over and for them to just be together again. He missed Kurt.

"OF COURSE HE'LL TAKE YOU BACK! He's the one at fault here Blaine, not you! And he's been a heap of sobbing Kurt for the past 3 days because you won't talk to him. So you need to go to school tomorrow and fix things!" Jeff said.

And that was that, the rest of the night was spent by Blaine showering; for a very long time. And the Warbler's helping him pick and rehearse a song to sing for Kurt, the man he loved.

"Blaine!" shouted Rachel when he walked into the choir room the next day. Suddenly he was swarmed by all of the Glee club members expect Kurt, who looked like absolute shit and was sitting in the back corner with wide eyes.

"We thought you died or something man!" said Puck while patting him on the back.

"Are you okay?" asked Tina.

"Yeah I'm fine guys, sorry for kind of disappearing but I'm good and I have a song to sing, if that's okay with you Mr. Schue" he said nodding over too the teacher.

"Of course Blaine, we're glad your back" he said. Blaine walked over and put his iPod into the dock and selected his track.

"This one's for Kurt; babe I love you and I'm really sorry I over reacted" he said before he hit play.

The track started and Blaine got ready;

Hey, boy you never had much game Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way way Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this

He jumped pointed directly at Kurt who was grinning like an idiot while he sang the chorus. It wasn't the most romantic song he had ever sung but it got the point across and was very top 40. Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Please, this ain't even jealousy She ain't got a thing on me Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back

He ran up to where Kurt sat and grabbed his hand. He dragged him down so they could dance. He twirled them together and then pulled them to a stop so he could sing directly to Kurt. Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ohhh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh oh uh oh Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this! Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back

(Let me know) Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back

By the end of the song, the both had tears streamed down their faces. It was crazy how much they had missed each other in the 3 days they were apart. Their foreheads collided against one another's so they could hear each other. They whispered so none of the other Glee club members could hear them.

"I love you Kurt and I'm so sorry I overreacted the other day." Blaine said.

"No Blaine, I'm sorry! It was my fault in the first place, please take me back. I miss you so much." he pressed their lips together.

"Of course. I love you so much." Blaine whispered as he pressed their lips together again, not for the first time, and certainly not the last.

AN: So, not my best work but it popped into my head when I listened to the song and I wanted to write it so… no hate! Please review, I've had a lack of inspiration lately and reviews are like redvines…what the hell can't they do!

Song Used: Want U Back – Cher Lloyd


End file.
